Cuando llega la noche
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Las noches para Dean Winchester han dejado de estar llenas de una tediosa rutina. Ahora, cuando regresa a su habitación, hay un ángel que le espera. Destiel.


**Cuando llega la noche**

_**Disclaimer**: Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro._

_**Sin betear**, perdonad los posibles fallos, todos son culpa mía._

_**Spoilers**: muy muy leves del principio de la 8ª temporada_

**Rating**: +17, sexo explícito.

_**Comentarios**: llevo meses sin escribir (desde finales de diciembre exactamente) y este fic es el primer Destiel que escribo y publico así que estoy.. ¿nerviosa? xD Espero que le deis una oportunidad y os guste. Las ganas de escribir que había perdido están volviendo y ahora mismo estoy completamente enamorada del Destiel que es probable que publique algún fic más de ellos._

_A mis lectoras de **Drarry** deciros que estoy apuntada al fluffyfest (el primero que participo! Wiiii!) así que en abril seguro que habrá una historia. Y a mis lectoras de **Thorki** comentaros que ya tengo en mente como continuar "Primero momentos", no pienso dejar la serie._

_**Dedicatoria**: A Taolee, que no sólo escribe unos fics de SPN geniales, también es una persona maravillosa que ha aguantado mis histerismos cuando estaba viendo SPN y mi babeo perpetuo con Misha sin darme una patada en el culo xD_

* * *

Las noches para Dean antes solían estar marcadas por unas costumbres que ni tan siquiera se había llegado a plantear. Regresaba con Sam a la habitación del motel, repasaban la información del caso en el que se encontraban, veía un rato la tele con una cerveza, guardaba una pistola debajo de la almohada, un cuchillo en la mesita y algunas veces se masturbaba en el lavabo para descargar tensiones.

Pero desde que ha salido del Purgatorio, desde que _él_ ha vuelto a su vida, esa rutina ha dejado de existir dando paso a otros hábitos más placenteros. Porque son muchas las noches que cuando regresa a la estancia de turno, Castiel le está esperando. Saben que a la edad que tienen —Dean treinta y tres y Cas es mejor ni planteárselo—, esconderse de Sam parece cosa de unos adolescentes, pero por ahora, lo prefieren así. Es más, Dean lo prefiere así y no porque se avergüence de lo que sucede cuando la puerta se cierra, no, es porque le gusta saber que lo que pasa entre ellos es algo íntimo, privado y sólo de ambos. Dean no exageraba cuando le dijo a Castiel que le necesitaba. Al contrario. Ese verbo se queda corto para demostrar la cantidad de sentimientos que Cas le provoca y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, se lo demuestra de la mejor manera que sabe: amándole, entregándose a Cas como nunca antes lo había hecho con ninguna persona y siendo correspondido por el alma más pura y bella que jamás ha conocido.

—Hola Dean —le saluda Castiel que espera de pie en medio del cuarto, estático y en apariencia indiferente. Pero Dean hace tiempo que ha conseguido ver más allá. Sabe que en esos ojos de un azul imposible se esconde una pasión que ansía ser liberada, sabe que esas manos que aguardan abiertas están expectantes de volver a tocarle y sabe que esos labios tiernos y apetecibles necesitan posarse en los suyos.

—Cas… —susurra aproximándose al cuerpo que ha llegado a conocer tan bien. Se han visto hace unos minutos, pero en ese instante eran un cazador y un ángel. Ahora, en esa habitación e iluminados por una trémula luz, sobran las etiquetas.

Con lentitud acerca una mano a la mejilla de Castiel, mientras sus rostros eliminan el poco espacio que resta entre ellos. Siempre es así, el primer beso es suave, tímido, como si todavía ninguno de los dos se creyera que eso realmente está sucediendo. Dean le muerde un labio y en el instante que el cálido aliento de Cas baña sus sentidos, todo se hace real.

Con rápidos y estudiados movimientos se quitan la ropa uno al otro sin dejar de tocarse y besarse. Cuando quieren darse cuenta los dos están en calzoncillos y la mano de Castiel se cuela dentro de la ropa interior del cazador para acariciarle el miembro sin ningún tipo de pudor. Atrás han quedado esos dígitos temblorosos que le rozaron la primera vez y que se movieron sin saber bien lo que hacían. Ahora, esos dedos largos y finos recorren con presteza el pene de Dean, apretando justo donde deben, conociendo qué hacer y cómo para que gimotee sin parar.

—¿Te gusta? —inquiere lamiéndole la garganta sin dejar de masturbarle, logrando que la polla de Dean se ponga cada vez más dura en su palma.

El cazador le mira abochornado porque no está haciendo nada más que dejar que Castiel haga con él lo que quiera. En parte, le gusta que el ángel tenga ese poder para dominarle con algo tan sencillo como eso, pero, Dean es Dean, y a pesar de que le pone muy cachondo que Cas se comporte de esa forma, necesita ser más participativo.

—Sí, pero... —consigue decir, sacando la mano traviesa de sus calzoncillos. Cas le mira extrañado y antes de que se pueda quejar, Dean le agarra de la cintura y camina ciñéndose a él hacía la cama—, ahora me toca a mí…

Con un leve empujón, Castiel cae en el colchón. Dean se relame los labios observando al hombre que con una sonrisa pícara le mira medio desnudo en su lecho: un cuerpo firme, de caderas estrechas, pezones rosados, muslos fuertes y con un bulto que está deseando salir de esa cruel tela blanca.

—¿En que estás pensando, Dean? —pregunta moviéndose con lentitud hacía el centro de la cama sin dejar de contemplarle—. Porque tengo necesidades que necesitan ser cubiertas. —Las piernas del ángel se han ido abriendo conforme ha pronunciado esas palabras y ahora se muestra impúdico acariciándose el paquete, enseñándole a Dean lo que realmente, realmente necesita.

"Bienaventurados los ángeles del señor que han venido para ser complacidos", piensa Dean despojándose del todo de los calzoncillos, mostrando una erección que no ha dejado de crecer. Y eso que todavía no han hecho casi nada. En ocasiones como esta, cree que todo el sexo que ha tenido hasta entonces ha sido como comerse una triste ensalada y ahora está disfrutando del plato principal, porque lo que Castiel le provoca con algo tan sencillo como una mirada y una mano en sus partes no es normal. Nunca ha sentido tanta pasión y tanta hambre como la que tiene cuando está con él. _Nunca_.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un ángel muy pervertido, Cas —asegura quedándose de rodillas entre sus piernas. Sin pensarlo le despoja de la ropa interior, liberando un pene largo y firme, rodeado de rizos oscuros y que se muere de ganas de saborear.

—Tú tienes la culpa —afirma elevando la pelvis, una sutil indirecta de lo que quiere que Dean le haga.

—Eso es discutible —rebate y antes de que el ángel vuelva a contradecirle, recorre con la lengua el tronco del falo hasta llegar al glande. Ahora sólo se escuchan gemidos y una succión constante. Dean aprieta los labios en torno de la pene de Cas, subiendo y bajando sin parar, cubriéndola de saliva mientras le acaricia los aterciopelados testículos. Después de tantas veces conoce a la perfección como hacerle una buena mamada. Sabe que Castiel disfruta con la calidez de su boca alrededor de la polla, sabe que le encanta que su lengua discurra fluida por todo lo largo hasta llegar a la cabeza y sabe que con lo que más goza es cuando deja que sea él quien mueva las caderas para follarle la boca. Y así lo hace. Porque a él también le pone como a una moto chupársela.

Cuando sabe que tiene a Castiel a punto de caramelo, le da un último lametón llevándose algunas gotas de preseminal, gatea encima del cuerpo del ángel y se deja caer encima de él. Al instante, las piernas de Cas le rodean la cintura y ambos sexos duros e enhiestos se rozan mientras ellos no dejan de moverse.

—Dean, Dean, Dean… —susurra persistente, creando una melodía de gemidos que acompañan a su nombre.

El cazador posa las manos en las mejillas del ángel, observando su rostro con pequeñas gotas de sudor, ojos azules que refulgen deseo y labios húmedos que suplican un contacto. El corazón le late aún más desbocado por esa imagen y por unos segundos, Dean se queda absorto contemplándole. Joder, ¿cómo ha podido vivir tantos años sin todo esto? ¿_Sin él_? Cas le mira con una sonrisa, gira un poco el rostro para darle un beso en la palma de la mano y después se incorpora levemente acariciándole los labios con los suyos.

—Yo también, Dean… —confiesa a escasos centímetros de su boca—, yo también.

A partir de entonces, sobran las palabras. Vuelven a devorarse con toda la pasión que sienten uno por el otro, las lenguas bailan incesantes dejando caer un reguero de saliva que se pierde en el pecho del ángel, las manos de Castiel se aferran a la espalda de Dean mientras no dejan de restregarse uno contra el otro.

—Cas, voy a prepararte, no aguanto más —afirma mordiéndole la mandíbula, tanto Cas como él tienen el miembro duro como una piedra.

—No hace falta… ya lo hice yo antes de venir…

Dean se tiene que quedar bien quieto porque el tirón que acaba de sentir en su miembro ha sido descomunal. No sólo por recrear en su cabeza a Castiel abriéndose para él, también por la urgencia que le ha llevado al ángel a hacer eso.

—Dios Cas, vas a matarme… —gimotea tratando de no perder el control, otra como esa y van a follar como si llegara el apocalipsis. Otra vez.

—Yo no quiero matarte, Dean —asegura acariciándole el hombro, justo donde está la marca de la mano del ángel—, sólo quiero _amarte_.

Y entonces, Dean deja de respirar durante unos breves segundos. Ha habido ocasiones en que la inocencia de Castiel respecto a algunos temas le ha provocado frustración o partirse de la risa. Pero esta vez su respuesta es tan sincera, tan abrumadora, tan perfecta que le ha desarmado y dejado literalmente con la boca abierta. Porque él también sólo quiere eso. La urgencia por poseerle ya es demasiado intensa.

El cazador le sonríe con malicia, se incorpora quedándose de rodillas y le observa fijamente mientras se masturba impúdico. Castiel le corresponde la mirada lamiéndose los labios, flexiona las piernas y eleva las nalgas ofreciéndole su entrada bien dispuesta a recibirle. Dean está convencido que el gruñido que ha soltado se ha escuchado en todo el motel, la ciudad y todo el estado. Sin poder esperar más, sostiene los muslos de Cas y sin pensarlo le penetra de una única estocada. Un largo y compartido gemido inunda la habitación. Dean se queda quieto disfrutando de esos primeros segundos que son estar dentro del cuerpo de Castiel, tan apretado, caliente y húmedo y también para que el ángel se acostumbre a la intrusión tan repentina.

—Dean… muévete… —gimotea elevando los brazos, pidiéndole con los ojos ardiendo de puro deseo que le folle de una santa vez. Dean coloca una mano en la nuca de Cas, otra en una rodilla y se acerca hasta él lo más que la postura le permite—. Muévete…. —reclama de nuevo con la voz quebrada—, muévete.

—¿Así?… —pregunta empujando las caderas hacía delante con lentitud, con la cara pegada a la del ángel. Está tan cerca que puede ver el azul impoluto de los iris y las pupilas oscurecidas anhelantes de más. Y se lo va a dar, por supuesto que sí—. ¿O prefieres mejor así? —continua mientras entra ahora con más rapidez—. Sí, creo que mejor así —asegura cuando ve la forma en que Cas ha echado el cuello hacía detrás abriendo la boca.

—Por favor… —solloza casi al borde de la suplica—, no juegues conmigo, Dean.

—Jamás, Cas, jamás —le promete en sus labios, sin dejar de penetrarle con la velocidad que sabe que los dos necesitan. La polla del cazador se desliza dentro del estrecho canal, golpeando con cada estocada la próstata de Castiel, que se sostiene en el cuello de Dean con fuerza.

—Dean, Dean, Dean… —Una letanía que se repite sin parar una y otra vez, una y otra vez, mientras el cazador se balancea de forma constante—. Dean, Dean, Dean… —continua apoyando la frente en la de su amante mordiéndose los labios.

—Te sientes tan bien, Cas, eres tan jodidamente perfecto. Gime para mí, Cas —le pide rozándole con la nariz la mejilla sin dejar de hundirse en sus nalgas—, vamos, me vuelves loco cuando lo haces.

—Oh, Dean. —El ángel le lame los labios mientras recorre con las manos la espalda sudada hasta llegar hasta al culo duro y firme—, más fuerte —exige empujando las posaderas hacía él, logrando que la verga del cazador se entierre aún más.

—¡Joder Cas…! —El cazador le eleva más las piernas, sosteniéndose en sus rodillas y entra en su interior con fiereza, los testículos chocan contra la carne y Dean sabe que no aguantarán mucho más. Siente como el orgasmo crece sin parar y el pene de Castiel, duro y goteante, roza su pecho; además de los sollozos cada vez más elevados. Es entonces cuando un dedo de Cas se desliza entre sus posaderas rozando la arrugada entrada y Dean vuelve a pensar que ese ángel quiere matarle.

—Cas, para… me voy a correr…

—Sigue Dean, sigue…

Nota como Cas contrae las nalgas ciñendo todavía más su polla alrededor del apretado canal que le rodea y también como el dígito travieso continua acariciándole. Es imposible aguantar más y al fin, la ansiada culminación llega liberando su más íntima esencia mientras no puede dejar de mirarle a los ojos. El ángel gime largamente y sólo tarda unos segundos en soltar hilos de esperma entre ambos cuerpos.

Todo es calor, sudor, esperma, dos cuerpos prácticamente fundidos en uno, dos olores que se fusionan en un solo, dos respiraciones que se mezclan, gemidos perdidos en bocas, es Dean dentro de Cas, es Cas sintiendo a Dean, son ellos unidos de la forma que más le gusta, son ellos amándose.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? —pregunta al cabo de un rato. Con cuidado le baja las piernas, dándole suaves besos en los labios.

—Hace falta mucho más para hacerme daño, Dean —contesta sonriendo, acariciándole el torso—, ha sido perfecto.

Y es entonces cuando comienza otra rutina a la que Dean Winchester se ha acostumbrado con facilidad. Es ahora cuando _su ángel_ le pide que se quede un rato más dentro de él porque le gusta sentirle de esa forma y se besan de forma lánguida y saciada. Algunas veces Cas le pide que vuelva a hacerle el amor, otras es Dean el que cabalga encima de él y otras, simplemente se limpian, se tumban en la cama y se quedan abrazados hablando y disfrutando uno del otro regalándose caricias.

Lo que Dean Winchester tiene claro es que, sea la opción que sea, esa forma de acabar un día es, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor que ha tenido en toda su vida. Y espera que nunca nadie se la arrebate.


End file.
